muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ed Sullivan Show
Rolling Stones DVD So this review ( http://www.dvdmg.com/rollingstonesedsullivan.shtml ) of a recent release of Sullivan appearances by the Rolling Stones mentions that the Muppets are among the other acts in the episodes. As far as I can tell, the only one of the dates listed that has any Muppet material is January 15, 1967. That sketch, "Music Hath Charms" wasn't on the Muppets Magic ''DVD. So what I'm wondering is - should I list that as a video release of the sketch, or even go so far as to create a page for the DVD itself (like the Saturday Night Live DVDs page), since it *is* technically a home video release of Muppet material? Anthony 21:22, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think so, since to me it's the same thing as a Muppet track appearing on a various artists Christmas album, and this may be the only way to get those certain sketches. -- Ken (talk) 04:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Just for everyone's reference, I've gotten to see a copy of the DVD, and the "vaporous pool" routine on the 1/15/67 show is actually "Sclrap Flyapp." -- Snowpeck 13:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Here's what's on the DVD's, for reference: *DVD One *The Ed Sullivan Show *'October 25, 1964''' *Opening *London Lee - Comedian *Itzhak Perlman - Wieniawski's "Concerto #2 in D Minor" *Stiller and Meara - Comedy Routine *Peg Leg Bates - Tap Dancer *Laurence Harvey - "Charge of the Light Brigade" *The Rolling Stones - "Around and Around" *The Kim Sisters - "Joshua Fit the Battle of Jericho" *The Berosinis - Acrobats *Phyllis Diller - Comedienne *The Rolling Stones - "Time Is On My Side" *The Ed Sullivan Show *'May 2, 1965' *Opening *The Rolling Stones - "The Last Time" *Topo Gigio - Topo falls in love *Morecambe and Wise - Comedy Sketch *Leslie Uggams - "My Melancholy Baby" *Gitta Morelly - Balancing Act *Dusty Springfield - "I Only Want to Be With You" *The Rolling Stones - "Little Red Rooster" *The Rolling Stones - "Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" *Tom Jones - "Watcha Gonna Do When Your Baby Leaves You" *Totie Fields - Comedienne *The Half Brothers - Jugglers *The Rolling Stones - "2120 South Michigan Avenue" under credits *The Ed Sullivan Show *'February 13, 1966' *Opening *The Rolling Stones - "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" *Señor Wences - Ventriloquist *Les Olympiades - Adagio Act *Eddie Schaeffer - Comedian *Hal Holbrook - Lincoln's Second Inaugural Speech *Romanian Folk Ballet - Traditional Music and Dance *The Rolling Stones - "As Tears Go By" *The Rolling Stones - "19th Nervous Breakdown" *Sandy Baron - Comedian *DVD Two *The Ed Sullivan Show *'September 11, 1966' *Opening *The Rolling Stones - "Paint It, Black" *'The Muppets - Rock `n' Roll Routine' *Franco Corelli and Renata Tebaldi - "Vicino a te" from Andrea Chénier *Louis Armstrong - "Cabaret" *Joan Rivers - Comedienne *Robert Goulet - "Once I Had a Heart" *Red Skelton - Comedian *The Rolling Stones - "Lady Jane" *The Rolling Stones - "Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing in the Shadow?" *The Ed Sullivan Show *'January 15, 1967' *Opening *Michael Bennett Dancers - Clog Dance *Flip Wilson - Comedian *Petula Clark - "Elusive Butterfly" *Petula Clark - "Color My World" *Monroe - Acrobat *'The Muppets - Vaporous Pool Routine' *Sisters '67 - "Kumbaya" *Alan King - Comedian *The Rolling Stones - "Ruby Tuesday" *The Rolling Stones - "Let's Spend Some Time Together" *The Ed Sullivan Show *'November 23, 1969' *Opening The Rolling Stones - "Gimme Shelter" *Rodney Dangerfield - Comedian *Topo Gigio - Football Routine *Ella Fitzgerald - "You Better Love Me" *Ella Fitzgerald - "Open Your Window" *Hawthorne Tiger & Horses - Animal Act *Lucho Navarro - Comedian *Robert Klein - Comedian *The Rolling Stones - "Love In Vain" *The Rolling Stones - "Honky Tonk Women" So does anyone know what the 'vaporous pool routine' is? Boppity Frackle 19:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Archival information Getty Images has this image of the marquee showing an appearance by the Muppets. The image is watermarked, but it is such an interesting find that I don't want the image to get lost, so I'm parking it here until we can find an unmarked copy. -- Nate (talk) 23:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanted to mention that according to IMDb, all of these people were on the show that aired May 26, 1968. I didn't know if that might help. -- Ken (talk) 02:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Come Together (STUMPED) Can someone verify the description of "Come Together"? The addition was made by an whose contributions look mostly okay, but not perfect. I don't know if anyone has this sketch, but I'm guessing it's been seen somewhere at some point, possibly at MTR. — Scott (talk) 23:17, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :I have read that there was some kind of private screening of rare Henson productions held by Craig Shemin before the premier of Avenue Q, and this sketch was shown to fans. --Minor muppetz 13:10, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::That sounds vaguely familiar. I know I've seen the sketch, but it was only once, and a couple years ago. I'm not sure about some of the details, like Floyd Pepper. -- Danny (talk) 00:56, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Monster Eats Machine Both versions of Monster Eats Machine includes nonsense technobabble, but the scripts differ somewhat. It would seem that while writing it, Henson (or whoever it was) was trying to be clever to slip in some fun terms from what might have been considered somewhat obscure sources, to make it sound more silly or whatever. The version on ''Ed Sullivan (but not on The Muppet Show) included references to Mome Raths and Gandalf. Henson's admiration of Lewis Carroll's work is pretty evident, so I'm confident that the inclusion of Mome Raths is a reference to "Jabberwocky," but I'm not entirely sure about Gandalf. The Lord of the Rings certainly seems like something Henson (or other writers he was working with at the time) might have read, so I want to say that this is a reference to the wizard character from those books. The only other Gandalfs I could find upon a search that predate this time, are references in Norwegian history and Norse mythology. Given the other references in this script, I'm more apt to lean toward Tolkien's books than the others as references Henson and co. were looking toward. If there are no objections, this might be suitable for Category:Literary References. —Scott (talk) 14:52, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't have time to check the sketch myself. Have you tried watching it with close-captioning? Otherwise, if you're sufficiently sure the line was indeed "Gandalf," I'd say go with your bliss and create the page! We also have several cast connections for any Tolkien page (including Michael Hordern, Gandalf on BBC radio). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:16, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, there's no doubt he's saying "Gandalf." I haven't checked CC yet (if there are any), but I'm not sure how much credence I'd place on Sid the intern's ability to transcribe a 40-year-old sketch that I doubt very much he had access to a script for. —Scott (talk) 00:22, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Big Bird dance number The description for the sketch with Big Bird cites The Wisdom of Big Bird as the source for Daniel Seagren performing Big Bird in that sketch. Actually, that appearance wasn't even mentioned in the book. Shortly after the Muppets Magic DVD was released, I saw a post at the Tough Pigs message baord from a member who got a letter from Karen Falk (or somebody at henson) who confirmed that it was Daniel Seagren who performed Big Bird. --Minor muppetz 01:22, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Wild String Quartet Is this the official title of the sketch? They're actually playing Beethoven's "Minuet in G Major." -- Peter (talk) 20:13, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, we took the sketch titles from the DVD. — Scott (talk) 20:34, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, all of the titles are straight off the DVD release. And for the ones not on the DVD, which were all musical acts, we used the title of the song (execpt for the Jimmy Dean & Rowlf bit). -- Brad D. (talk) 21:37, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Timeout There appears to be a question of source material for what these sketches are "officially" called which has been discussed some on Dean's talk page. Please resolve this before editing the article further. -- Scarecroe 14:58, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Scott, I probably should have brought the issue up here rather than on Dean's page. I'm never entirely sure which is the best way to make sure the issue gets attention. My concern lies with consistency and sources. Commercial releases have made mistakes all the time, sure. But I'd like Dean or someone else to point out why these are more official. First, Dean changes "Change of Face" to "Southern Colonel," and now to "Face Change." If he's stumbled upon some production notes or files or interviews (and I know many of us have), it's worth sharing. In particular because it affects many of the other pages. A lot of the character pages fortunately just refer to their having been on a Sullivan sketch, no title, so no problem there either way, but a few are specific. And then on the DVD page, for reference, if the alternate titles are more accurate, I think there needs to be a note or some way of easily cross referencing them. --Andrew, Aleal 16:25, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::I just saw that the Ed Sullvian page had been edited after the Time Out had been put up. I'm not terribly familiar with the discussion, but has the question been resolved or not?--Pantalones 17:00, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :::No, it just went into Time Out. We're waiting for Dean to cite his sources for the sketch titles. Otherwise, the majority so far seems to be going with using the titles that the Ed Sullivan people use. If there's another name that's been used to refer the the same sketch performed on other shows, that name can also be cited. -- Scott Scarecroe 17:31, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I think that, for the sketches that were included in the Muppets Magic DVD, we should go by the titles used for the chapter stops, and for the sketches not included, we should use the song titles (the only segments not included were excluded due to music rights, so they must have song titles). --Minor muppetz 23:55, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::It's been nearly two weeks since this was timed out, so I'm going to go ahead and remove the box and revert. --Andrew, Aleal 20:11, 19 March 2006 (UTC) How many times were the Muppet on? The article says the Muppets were on the show 25 times, however our list currently has only 24 spots (and "Java" and "Inchworm" were both performed as part of the same appearance). So there are two other times the Muppets were on the show that we are missing. What are they? Or is that " 25 appearances" line wrong? -- BradFraggle 06:16, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :I don't know who wrote the 25 appearances line, but it might be correct. The list is mostly based on the DVD, and I know there are at least a couple appearances missing from the DVD. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:41, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::My records show that Java and I've Grown Accustomed To Your Face were done twice each. I'm updating the page with dates now. -- Scarecroe 01:08, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::::According to the booklet that came with Music, Mayhem and More!, the muppets made 25 appearances. That info could be wrong or it could be right (official sources are occassionally wrong). --Minor muppetz 02:21, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Santa Claus Routine "* December 24, 1967 - Santa Claus Routine with Arthur Godfrey - Arthur Godfrey plays Santa Claus, who gets a visit from a group of monsters that includes Thudge, Gleep (the original Grover puppet), Scudge, Snerk and Snork. They attempt to rob the toys until they learn that Santa is giving them the toys. They sing It's Christmas Tomorrow. P Performers: Jim Henson (Thudge), Jerry Nelson (Scudge), Frank Oz (Gleep), and Jerry Juhl (Snerk and Snork). " Where did this performer info come from? As far as I know, Jerry Juhl did Scudge.Scooter 16:09, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :I the performer info, and I checked the first post where I added that info, and it was all just a mistake. I meant to list Jerry juhl. I guess the mistake happened because they are both named Jerry. I corrected this error. I'm sorry (I know, sorry doesn't change the first mistake...). --[[User:Minor muppetz|Minor muppetz] 16:40, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, I was just curious. Do we know if Jerry Nelson was there?Scooter 19:33, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :::It doesn't sound like Jerry Nelson provided any voices, though it is possible that he might have performed to a pre-recorded track to one of the monsters (I know that Jerry Juhl performed less after Frank Oz joined the muppets, so Juhl could have just recorded the voice). I was re-reading the article, and it says that Jerry juhl performed Snerk and Snork. I know I posted that, but I don't know why I did it. I read somewhere that John Lovelady performed the two. Geeze, there's quite a bit of performing information I knew about that I made mistakes on. --Minor muppetz 20:18, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, Michael -- you post a lot of great stuff, and everybody makes a mistake once in a while. (I think Big Bird had something to say about that.) That's a great thing about the wiki -- there's a lot of us, so we can spot each other's mistakes and fix them. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:22, 2 February 2006 (UTC) I Feel Pretty Did you see that Mert, from the La Choy commercials, and Fred, from the Kern's Bakery commercials, have made a cameo appearance in that sketch ?